Travis Aaron Wade
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = Daphne Wade Unnamed father Jasmine Dustin |yearsactive = 2002-present }} Travis Aaron Wade is an American actor best known for his role as Benny in the 2005 film The Fix and Cole Trenton in the Supernatural series. Biography Wade was born on September 27, 1975, in Los Angeles, California. At around the late 70s, his family moved to Glendora, California, where he spent the remainder of his childhood. Later on, he attended Charter Oak High School, where Wade excelled in sports, particularly in football where he became the Captain of the Varsity Football team his senior year. Once he graduated, he joined the U.S. Marines and spent four years training with Golf Co. 2/23 4th Marine Division. While there, he became an expert at shooting an M16, an M249 Saw Gunner and took sniper courses with STA Special Ops on Hawaii's South Shore. Once he was honorably discharged in 1998, Wade attended Citrus College in Glendora, where he majored in criminal law and theater. He then started an acting career. Wade got his first lead role when he played Benny in the 2005 film The Fix, which would eventually win the L.A. Film Festivals Best Drama award. In 2008, he gained a lead role in the cult thriller Pig Hunt, in which he played John Hickman. These roles opened the door for him to appear in films and TV shows such as Cold Case, The Forger, and Supernatural. On Criminal Minds Wade portrayed J. Turner, a drywaller and a member of a pack of thrill killers who appeared in the Season Five episode "Hopeless". Filmography *Living Among Us (2016) - Rick *Blue Jay (2015) - Jack *Criminal Activities (2015) - Agent Santos *The Condor (2015) - John *Peter Panzerfaust (2013) - Gilbert *Supernatural - 4 episodes (2014-2015) - Cole Trenton *The Forger (2014) - Detective Devlin *One Candle One Man (2013) - Boxer *Touch (2013) - Shane Stevens *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012-2013) - Navy Chief Petty Officer Crawford/Crawford *Vegas (2013) - Paul Dugget *Buried Treasure (2012) - Geocacher *Reboot (2012) - Jesse *Rizzoli & Isles (2012) - Lance Corporal Justin Brown *Alcatraz (2012) - Herman Ames *Scent of the Missing (2012) - Young Pilot *Tread Darkly (2011) - Ben *Torchwood: Web of Lies - 2 episodes (2011) - Nick *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011) - Kevin Tilsdale *The Bad Penny (2010) - Young Uncle Johnny *Wreckage (2010) - Kane *Cope (2009) - Club Patron *Criminal Minds - "Hopeless" (2009) TV episode - J. Turner *The Closer (2009) - Vince Malone *Pig Hunt (2008) - John Hickman *Jekyll (2007) - Matthew Carew (credited as Travis Aaron) *Cold Case (2007) - Johnny Burrell (2007) *Commander in Chief (2005) - Reporter #3 (credited as Wade Aaron) *War of the Worlds (2005) - War of the Worlds Soldier *The Fix (2005) - Benny *Alias (2003) - Security Station MP #2 (credited as Travis Aaron) *Miracles (2003) - ATV Guy 1 (credited as Travis Aaron) *NCIS (2003) - Lt. Mark Schilz (uncredited) *Local Boys (2002) - Terry (credited as Travis Aaron) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors